The invention relates to a system for controlling construction site vehicles. These construction site vehicles can be trucks, low-bed trucks, road finishing machines, feeders, rollers, concrete mixers, excavators, service vehicles, vehicles of a security service and/or passenger carriers, and any further vehicles that can be present on a site.
In the past, many suggestions have been already made showing how construction sites could be better monitored, controlled or documented for applying road toppings with more uniform work results. For example, DE 101 51 942 B4 discloses a working machine management system wherein construction vehicles can communicate with each other and with a job-site office. The exchanged data can relate, for example, to information on thefts, construction project costs, component requirement predictions, service requirement predictions, weather data or fuel consumption. DE 60 2004 011 968 T2 describes a further system for exchanging information on sites. In this system data exchange between mobile construction vehicles and a job-site office is accomplished by means of an internet protocol. DE 10 2008 054 481 A1 describes an asphalt system wherein the navigation of construction vehicles is based on a so-called position temperature model. The system determines where to best employ compacting vehicles on the basis of the initially assessed and then measured asphalt temperature.
According to US 2004/0260504 A1, asphalt-related measured data can be transmitted in a wireless communication system. DE 101 51 942 B4 describes that a certain identification is allocated to each construction vehicle. Another fleet management system for construction vehicles can be taken from U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,521 B1. WO 00/70150 A1 describes the measurement of the asphalt temperature at a road finishing machine. The measured temperature data are forwarded to a compactor following the road finishing machine.
DE 197 44 772 A1 describes the determination of a local compacting level to inform a compactor how many times he must drive over the stated area. DE 694 16 006 T2 describes a further variant for controlling a compactor, for example a roller. The navigation of a compacting roller depending on the degree of compaction in road construction is also treated in EP 1 897 997 A2. Another method of establishing an individual traffic outlook for a vehicle, which, however, is not related to construction sites, is known from DE 10 2006 021 015 A1.